


Santa Can't Bring Me What I Need

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: Inspired by a Christmas Carol, reader has little faith in their love life as it has gotten stale.  But Christmas miracles do happen!





	Santa Can't Bring Me What I Need

The lights twinkling across your bedroom window are not helping your chronic insomnia as of lately.  Sitting up in your bed hugging your knees to your chest, you exhale deeply thinking over your year coming to a close.  2018 was supposed to be your year of you!  You getting what you want and to hell with what others thought!  But you and your bed remained stale as ever

When would it be your turn to have a story to talk about?  A love affair better than a Lifetime movie?  Actually having something to do instead of lying to people about why you can’t make this or that.  You get up from your bed to go fix yourself a drink in the kitchen.  It’s Christmas Eve after all and not a damn thing is sitting under your tree.

You make yourself a glass of red wine and sit on the couch to watch some TV.  All your usual shows are on winter break, so things get boring real fast as you sift through your watchlists.  You hadn’t had a decent dinner, so luckily for you the hot toddy is hitting your system quicker than expected.  What was not so lucky was how the alcohol brought you into a now delirious funk.  Your head becomes hazy as the buzz settles in and you get a little talkative.

“Fuckin holidays don’t mean a damn thing to me.”  You mutter.  “Ain’t nothin but some commercialized bullshit to get you broke and paying Uncle Sam more sales tax.”

Usually when you drank, you were the life of the party, but without an audience, you sound like an old man needing their medication.  Also, you get sleepy much quicker.

As you lay down, resting your head on the arm of the couch, you flip Netflix up to your list and see Black Panther as your first choice to continue watching.  

“Hell, I watched that movie about 35 times….so what’s 36?!”  You yell out to nobody as you drunkenly press play and toss the remote behind you.  

The movie starts at the Warrior Falls fight between M’Baku and T’Challa.  So much shoulder, all that back muscle, beards galore, you felt like a kid in a candy store.

“You tell em baby!  We have watched with DIS-GUST!”  You snarl, clappin your hands together loudly as M’Baku makes his dramatic speech.  But you didn’t care about loyalty in the slightest, because when T’Challa lifted his arm to call up the Dora Milaje, you simulated a coffin pose.  Dead.

“Damn, how are these men so fucking fine!  This can’t be real, CGI at best!”  You say fanning yourself as they fought, getting wet and exhausted.  The men, anyway.  “THIS is what I need, dammit.  Santa can walk his fat ass up in here if these hoes were nestled under the tree.  Be a pimp, Santa!  Don’t give me shit else!”

Your eyes began to flutter as M’Baku was put in the leg lock by T’Challa, begging to die.  “If only these niggas existed…” T’Challa’s words rang through your ears as your eyelids stopped resisting and you settle into a slumber.

_“Merry Christmaaaas toooo youuuu!”_

You feel your neck stiffen as you slowly get up to the noise of carolers.

“The fuck is carolers doing in my neighborhood?”  You ask yourself, groggily shuffling to the door.  Instead of opening it, you beat on it to scare them off.  “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DOOR!”  You shout, as their singing stops abruptly.  Waiting a couple of minutes, you open the door to see them leaving but no one is around.  The snow in front of your doorstep is not even disturbed, showing no sign of life.

“That’s no way to show the holiday spirit.”  A deep voice says behind you.

You turn around swiftly to see what it was and standing before you is the King of Wakanda himself.  

“Wh-what the-”

T’Challa puts up his hands to stop your stammering.  “Yes, this is unexpected.  I am aware.”

You cover your mouth in surprise, completely taken aback.  Your eyes travel his attire: an ornate purple robe with gold and black designs around the hem of the garment.

You take a deep breath to calm your speedy heart.  “Unexpected isn’t the word.  Why in the world are you here?  You aren’t real...are you?”

T’Challa smiles wide, glancing at the floor before his eyes travel the length of your body.  “I am as real as you are feeling right now.”

You shake your head, resting your hands on above you, pacing.  “I really had too much wine.  This is crazy.”

T’Challa steps towards you as you walk towards your fireplace and back again for the third time.  You face the flames as his hands come around your waist, wide and strong, on either side of your hips.  Your breath hitches as you look down at them, still unbelieving that they are really on you.  You feel them, his skin soft and taut across his knuckles, fingers so long.

“The only thing that is crazy is to not take advantage of this moment.”  His lip graze your ear as his soft and assuring voice bewitches your eardrum.  You settle your weight against him, the width of his body sturdy enough to handle yours.  

Turning around, you survey his presence once more.  Looking up at his eyes, round and warm, you touch his face.  His beard is as soft as it is manicured, leaving your palm feeling smoother than when it landed.  He turns his head to kiss your fingers before they leave him, rubbing circles over your arms with his thumbs gently.

“So you’re telling me that you are here and you want me to…”

“I want you to feel good tonight.  In any way I can accomplish that.  You just tell me what you want and I am here to service you...and enjoy for myself as well.”  He flashes you a big smile, the apples of his cheeks popping as you nod.

“Oh wow.  Well, I mean, let’s see how this goes.  Umm, ok.  I’m gonna take off your robe now, you good?”

T’Challa tucks his lips as he steps back, waiting, smizing.  You stand for a minute looking at his chest, still unsure of meaning behind all of this.

“Don’t be shy, come here entle.”  T’Challa says, barely above a whisper.  The invitation is necessary for you to finally work the courage to run your hands along the rich cloth of his robe, the strength of his chest resting underneath it all.  You look into T’Challa’s eyes, which are trained on you, as you slide your fingers under the robe.  Pushing it back, the glory of his chest comes forth, supple and hard.  As the robe falls to the floor you can’t help but let out a ‘DAMN’, doing your best Peggy Carter impression to touch but pulling back just as quickly.

“God it’s even better than the movie.  I can’t take this.”  You blubber, near tears as you hyperventilate.

T’Challa shakes his head, chuckling.  “You have every facet of your desires in front of you tonight.  Do you really want to waste time questioning what could or could not be?”

You take a deep breath nodding.  He is right, you have to pull yourself together and nail this down.  This is a fantasy made real, and you needed it to go over just as you always envisioned it.

“No, yeah, right.  Ok.”  You step up to him, palms fully flat against his chest.  Your mouth drops instantly, face strained as if you touched a hot stove but you refuse to retreat.  His heart pounds underneath your touch as your hands travel lower, across his flawless abs, down to…

“GATDAMN, you packin HEAT??”  You squeal in agony as you only felt half the dick.  T’Challa just shrugs.

“Is that what you are needing?”  T’Challa asks, reaching for his fly.

“Not yet, hang on.  I’ll tell you what I want when we get there.”  Stepping up to T’Challa, with little warning you plant your lips on his.  T’Challa doesn’t miss a beat, holding the back of your head, deepening the kiss even more, parting his lips to invite your tongue to mesh with his.  You grip his biceps as best you can to keep from collapsing, the sensations his mouth gave you along with the surprise of these developments made staying grounded difficult.

T’Challa’s hands moved over your back, down to your ass before lifting you up and wrapping your legs around his waist, causing you to squeal with delight.

“Oh my God, warn me before you do that!”  You gasp.

“It’s not as fun that way.”  T’Challa growls, holding you up by your ass as you clutch his shoulders tightly. Slowly he brings you down to the floor, gripping your breasts through your shirt as he grinds his hips into you.  You lose your breath under him, overcome with lust as he dips his head down to lift your shirt with his teeth, placing kisses on your stomach.

You play in his curls desperately wanting him to go lower.  Placing pressure on top of his head, you guide him between the meeting of your thighs as he looks up at you smiling.

“You know what you want now?”  T’Challa asks.

You nod, biting your lip.  “And all I wanna hear is you sopping me up.”

T’Challa’s eyes darken as he kisses you through your joggers, taking his hands in your waistband to pull them down forcefully.  You raise your legs as he slinks them off, parting your legs wide open for him.

T’Challa stares at your core, lying prone in front of you and thumbing your clit back and forth gently.  You arch under his touch, playing with your breast as a distraction.

T’Challa lines his tongue up to your opening to give it a taste.  He pauses as if to savor your essence before going back in for more.  Your mouth flies open as his tongue darts between your folds, massaging your inner thighs.  You encourage him as he noisily envelopes your pussy with his mouth, barely wasting a drop.  Soon as he puts his fingers inside of you, you gasp at the new pleasure introduced.  

“Oh God, how is this happening?”  You exclaim, gripping his head as he sucks you off.  You feel his laughter between you, the hum sending vibration across your sex to intensify your experience.  

“Ohhh shit, wait.  T’Challa I think I’m gonna-”  But it was too late.  You weren’t sure if what it was, you never experienced it before.  But you expelled all over his face with your orgasm, toes curling as your legs seized around his head.  T’Challa flinched at first, but his shock turned to joy, as if winter’s first snow was hitting the ground.  He kept at it with you, lapping at your juices as you jerked from the overstimulation, needing a break but not wanting to stop.

_“You better watch out. You better not cry!...”_

Your neck snaps as you looks toward your door.  “Those fucking carolers again?”

T’Challa gets up, reaching for his robe.  

“T’Challa, what are you doing!  I’ll get them gone, don’t worry about it!”

He wipes his face on his robe before sliding it over him.  “I’m afraid it’s more than that.  But our time is done here for now.”

You struggle to put your pants back on.  “Oh come on!  What about what we were doing here!  I’m not finished yet!”

T’Challa wipes his beard off some more.  “Are you sure?”

You roll your eyes.  “Ok, I’m sorry, that was a lot.  But blame yourself for staying on my clit so fucking long!”

T’Challa heads toward the door.  “I like to leave a clean plate when I’m done eating, can you blame me?  Don’t worry, entle, we aren’t finished either.”

As he walks out the door, you scramble for your coat and shoes to go after him.  No way are you going to let him out of your sight, hell, he could take you to Wakanda!

The carolers voices grow as you step outside, looking to see which way he may have went.  You look to the ground for clues, but none were there.  The snow crunches underneath your boots as you look now for the location of these carolers who apparently work overtime for Christmas.  Coming up on the side of the house, you feel yourself getting picked up and spun around and around uncontrollably.  Hearty laughter fills your ears that you know isn’t T’Challa’s as you buck against the strength of this individual before they set you down and you’re facing him.

“I startled you, hm?”

You jump up and down clapping your hands.  “No! No! No!  Oh HELL no!  M’Baku??  The hell is this!  I gotta be dreaming now!”

M’Baku looks down at you in his full fur garments.  “Are you saying I am not a real man, love?”

You guffaw out loud, hands on your hips as you catch your breath.  “Oh no, not at all!  Are you kidding?  You’re actually here in front of me like this.  Did you see T’Challa?”

M’Baku huffs, puffing out his chest.  “You think I want to talk about another man with you right now?”

You shrink within yourself as you feel you may have offended him.  “Probably not, it’s just he was here-”

M’Baku takes a step towards you, peering at you with an intense expression.  “Yet you’re still going on about him.  He must have made an impression on you.”

You shake your head.  “I mean, not like...well…”

M’Baku backs you into the side of the house, one hand on the wall by your face as he leans down over you.  His musk luring you to his attention.

“I am in front of you now and I want you.  You will not speak of others before me while we are having this time, do you understand?”

You nod before his hand finds its way up your shirt.  You inhale sharply at his cold touch, your stomach contracting as it finds your breast, circling around your hardened nipple.  You both just stand there, breaths becoming more shallow as they puff in clouds from the cold in each others faces.  As he gropes you, you feel his face as you had T’Challa’s, just double checking how real this mirage is, and it’s 6’5 of soft strength standing in front of you.  

His mouth is inviting without even meaning to be, the plump layers that are his lips hang slightly agape as his hand finally warms up from your body heat.  You taste his bottom lip, then the top, popping from suction until you share your mouthy passions.  M’Baku growls into you mouth as his tongue paints your teeth, tasting you fervently.  His hands reach for your waist, lifting you up against the wall like a doll, much quicker than T’Challa did.

“Wait!  Wait, I really want you to man-handle me…”  You say, your breath getting lost quicker in the stale cold air.

M’Baku sucks your neck, still gripping your waist.  “And I fully intend to.”

“But I’ve always wanted to do this.  I have to, I will not let you go without seeing it.”

M’Baku pulls back from your neck, looking at you suspiciously.  “What do you mean?”

You signal him to put you down.  You look up at him as you continue your journey down on your knees in the snow.

“I have wanted to suck your dick through that skirt for a long fucking time, and I’ll be damned if I miss this opp.”  You say, reaching through the grassy layers.

M’Baku chortles up to the sky, before looking at you, tugging at you chin.  “It’s not a skirt, but you may proceed.”

Reaching through his undergarments, you swore you must’ve veered off and gotten ahold of his staff instead, until you remembered he wasn’t holding one.   Your hand couldn’t wrap completely around it as you wiggled his dick from beneath his grassy skirt.  

“Good God in heaven…”  You whisper, looking back up at M’Baku, who is biting his lower lip in anticipation.  

You work him between your hands a little, feeling it expand a bit more as your lips kiss his tip, moistened with precum.  Sliding your tongue along his length, you twist your hand around his tip as he grows harder.  

You began to salivate from his taste.  The vegetarian lifestyle made him delicious as you grew impatient with yourself, taking him into your mouth, opening your throat as best you could to introduce his member to your tonsils.

This made M’Baku elicit a guttural moan, leaning his hands on the wall behind you, looking down and cursing you as you twist his shaft while sucking his tip.  You moan with pleasure as his girth fills your mouth fully, making your eyes water from the glory.  You look up at him as his hand finds the top of your head.

“That is good, love.  Take me in deeper.”  He says hoarsely.

You moan in agreeance, stretching your mouth farther, relaxing your throat as you maintained a steady breath, easing over his length inch by inch.  No way in hell were you able to take in all of him, not today anyway, but hearing M’Baku groan with pleasure is encouragement enough to try your damned best.  

Releasing off him, your mouth remains connected to his dick by strings of saliva and precum mixed together as you break them up, polishing his dick with the remnants as you play with his weighty ballsack.

“Ah, that is beautiful. Your erotic nature knows few bounds to satisfy someone in the dead of a winter’s night.”

You lick your lips, twisting his length faster.  “I had to drop everything to get at this, your dick is as perfect as I imagined.”

“Let me see how much more you can take.”  M’Baku says, holding your back as he enters your mouth.  “No hands, love.”

You lay your hands on your lap as he penetrates your throat, pushing his hips towards your face, deeper until you are teary eyed and coughing.  He growls, pulling from you as you collect yourself giggling at his dick bouncing in wait.  He grips your scalp, pushing into you once more, fucking your face vigorously.  You hold onto his thighs, feeling your core throb at the prospect of its turn for attention.  When he pulls out of your mouth, you exhale sharply, licking your lips as he pulls you to standing, kissing you deeply to taste himself along with you.

Then, reaching for your waistband, you start to pull your pants down, kicking a boot off, no longer able to wait to feel him.  You only got one leg out before M’Baku picked you up, wrapping your legs around him, pushing you against the cold wall behind you.

You feel him finding our entrance, wet from T’Challa’s mouth and even more so from M’Baku turning you on, he slowly enters you, his breath catching as your tightness squeezes around him.  You moan desperately from the width, though gravity mixed with your wetness allows you to slide onto him with ease.  M’Baku looks at you, resting his forehead against yours as he begins to dig you out.  His hands rest against the wall as you cling to his shoulders and waist, his hips bounce you on him, those thick thighs powering his movements.  The cold doesn’t bother you at all, you’re almost compelled to take off your coat for heating up with lust.  You snarl in each other’s faces, daring the other to come first, though you’ve already lost.

_“Christmas tiiiiime is heeerrre….”_

Your head snaps back against the wall as the carolers break you out of your concentration only a little.  “Do you hear that?”

M’Baku’s face is strained in pleasured agony as he takes your jaw in his hands.  “Look at me.”

You do, studying his beautiful, charming face.  Even in aggressive sex, he looks so sweet.  He takes you away from the wall, holding your ass as he bounces you on his dick.  You cry out as he hits your G-spot.

_“Happinessss and cheeeer…”_

“Fuck. Me. Baku.”  You say with each bounce as he grunts, demolishing you until you feel him cum inside of you, warm and creaming.

A little too quickly he pulls out of you, backing you into the wall, covering himself.

“I hate to leave you like this, but I must go now.”  M’Baku says guiltily.

You wobble, trying your best to put your one leg back in your pants.  “Wait, come on.  Now you really can’t go.  Seriously?”

He blows you a kiss before jogging around and out of view.  You hop to get a boot on, legs wobbly and pussy still clenching, you barely make it around to your front door as the carol singing begins to fade.

Looking around your yard, you are confused and suddenly very cold, obviously wet.  You needed to change your clothes before you caught a cold.  Shaking your head, you step inside the warmth of your home, thinking about what kind of night this was for you to look back on, if it was even real.  Taking off your coat, you walk past the kitchen and freeze.  The fridge door was open and someone bent over, peering inside of it.

“Ohh my God... “  You whisper, closing your eyes, leaning on the island.

He stood up, looking at  bottle of sweet tea.  “You need to reup on your snacks, princess.  Ain’t a damn thing but this off brand tea and some Kraft singles.”

You cock your head to the side.  “Nigga, I got food.  The hell are you talking about?

Erik puts his hands up, laughing.  “Well damn, excuse the fuck outta me!  You ain’t give my boys none of that lip before me.  Speaking of, you got a little something…”  He motions towards your mouth and you quickly turn away, wiping the remnants of your outdoor trist off your face.  

Erik walks in front of you, taking a swig of the tea.  “So you let them niggas smash before me, huh?”

You look him over:  shirtless, scars bedazzling his skin and locs loose.  “I ain’t talking bout shit until I’m given some damn explanation.  Why are all y’all coming into my house?”

Erik makes a face.  “I guess I ain’t your favorite then, huh?”

Your arms over your chest.  “I asked a question.”

Erik screws the top on the tea, setting it on the island behind you, lingering beside you.  “So did I.”

His tone was threatening, and you aren’t sure how much to push him, so you play it safe.  “You’re not my favorite.”

Erik plants his hand on the other side of the island, facing you.  “That’s not the answer I was looking for.”

You shrug, remaining defiant.  “At least I’m telling the truth.”

“That question was rhetorical.  I asked you first if you let them niggas smash before me…”  Erik’s eyes grew wild, jaw tightening as he waited for your answer.

You felt your face warm up thinking over T’Challa and M’Baku, what they did and how it made you feel.

“Technically, only one smashed smashed, but…”  You say looking down at your feet anxiously.  

Erik scoffs, walking away slowly.  “Fucking M’Baku.  I know it was his big ass, cuz T’Challa talk too fucking much, moves too slow.”  He scratches his beard looking disappointed.

You feel embarrassed but check yourself.  “Mhm, it was good too, so there’s no reason for you to be here.  I can go to bed and rest easy with this pussy satisfied, so go on to wherever the hell you came from!”  You wave him off pointing to the door.

Erik puts his hands in his pockets nodding slowly but not moving.  “So he got in them walls then, huh?  Shit, then I guess I’ll just have to stick it in ya ass then.”

You turn into a turtle as your neck curls up at his statement.  “Excuse me?”

Erik walks towards you.  “You excused.  I ain’t going after he done conformed that pussy to his dick.  Nah, I need a fresh spot, and since I know your mouth got that work too, we can skip all that.”

You couldn’t help but get aroused at the prospect of fucking Erik but you weren’t certain about taking him that way.  You didn’t have too much experience in that realm and the way you imagined Erik fucking, he could fuck up your whole digestive system.

Before you could reason him, Erik takes your hips to turn you around, grinding against your ass, sniffing your neck.  “Shit, you got a fatty on you too?  Imma have some fun makin that shit bounce.”  He says pushing you over the island and taking your pants down.  You grip the edge of it, holding on tight as you prepare for what’s next.  Somehow your pussy acts like it hasn’t had enough, throbbing with angst.

“Ohh, shit!  Looka here, you still got his cum on these lips too.  Ain’t that bout a bitch.”  Erik says, clapping your ass as he spreads your ankles apart.

“I’m sorry Erik.”  You say softly, resting your forehead against the cold countertop.

“That’s how nasty you can be?  Laying your ass out for me without even cleaning up after yourself.  You rude as hell.”  

You jump as his hand thunders against your cheeks again, causing you to arch against the pain as it slowly dissipates.  

“I don’t wanna be rude.”  You say, looking back at him as you reach beneath you to play with your clit, picking your ass up in the air as you stand on your tiptoes.  Erik kneels down behind you, kneading your asscheeks.

“Nah, but you are though.  Saying I’m dead last against those two busters?  You don’t even deserve this.”  Erik spreads your cheeks burrowing his face between them as he tongues your ass down.  Your body jerks under his mouth, feeling his rough tongue massage your sphincter, coaxing it to open up for him.

You ooh and ahh as you play with yourself, having the best of both worlds at once sending you over your edge for the umpteenth time today.  

“Oh God, I don’t deserve it, but I’m so glad you’re here.”  You mewl, reaching back for his locs, holding on tightly as he fucks your ass with his stiffened tongue, growling in amusement.  

Pulling off of you he smacks your ass again, shaking his hair loose of your grip.  “Keep your hands to yourself, this ain’t your party, this mine now.  You got all you wanted from them other niggas, now I’m taking what’s mine.”  

You try to answer him with a smart quip, but you’re at a loss for words when his fat finger enters you.  When he feels you adjust to it, he quickly sticks in a second, then third.

“Damn, bitch!  You actin shy before, but I see you opening up to me now.”  Erik says, pleased.

You felt yourself grow in heat as you wanted more, arching yourself to gain traction as you push against his fingers, trying to pick up the pace and feel him deeper.

He smacks your ass harder this time.  “Sit your ass still.  Keep playing games and see what happens.”  He kisses your ass before taking his fingers out and getting your pants off the floor.  You look back slightly, not wanting to be caught being disobedient.  He is taking the drawstring out of your joggers.

“So we don’t have any problems…”  Erik takes your hands, wrapping the string around your wrists, tying them tightly.  “I can tell you be movin around, and I don’t chase shit.”  

“I won’t run, baby.  I swear.”  I say it as though you have a choice.  He tied you up so good, he might as well put you in the oven to roast.

You hear him undo his fly as his pants fall to the floor.  He lines himself up against you, holding the drawstring on your wrists to pin you down as you feel the pressure of him entering you.  You groan out loud without restraint, you couldn’t help it.  It felt so different, you weren’t sure if he was right to keep going or not.

“There you go mooing and shit.  Say words or shut the fuck up, I ain’t no farmer.”  Erik demands.  He goes in slowly, further expanding your ass to his width as you groan, quieter into the countertop.  “That feels…”

“Huh?”  Erik says, finding his hands to your hips as he works his way back and in again, getting himself in deeper.

Your neck snaps back as you identify exactly what you’re feeling.  “That feels good...do it to me again, please.  I want it all!”

Erik pulls your head back further when he finally sheaths himself fully inside of you.  “This ain’t got a damn thing to do with you.  When I make you cum, that’s for me.  When that dick is too much for you, you stay your ass there for me until I say we through.”

You nod vehemently.  “Please.  Do what you need, it’s yours.”

Erik pumps into you, steadily picking up the pace.  “That’s what the fuck I’m talking about.”

You watch your surroundings quake as he pounds into your ass relentlessly.  You felt like ripping yourself out of your binds, but they force you remain in a state of pleasure, driving you mad.

“Yeah, that ass bouncin now.  You should see this shit right here.”  Erik exclaims, slapping your sore skin in retaliation.

“You hittin it just right baby, yes!”  You scream out, feeling a tidal wave wash over you as your orgasm intensifies.  You accidentally beat your head against the countertop, unable to control yourself as his pleasure takes you over.  

You feel his grip on your hair as he wraps his other hand around your waist to pull you up.  “Before you fuck your brain up, I wanna see those titties bounce too.”  He pulls your shirts up forcefully as he frees our breast into the open air.  Erik kisses your shoulder and neck as he hold onto your titties tightly, growing weak as his climax draws near.  

“Next time you take it in the ass, you think of me and how much you wish it still was me gettin in that.”  Erik growls scooping his hips to get every inch of himself inside of you.

“No other niggas could, no others.”  You gasp, wrist sore from your arms tearing against them, you felt like a runner on a marathon approaching the finish line.  Weak but strong to the finish.

“Who’s is this?”  Erik grunts heavily.

“It’s yours!  You’re my favorite, dammit.  You are!”  You were just about to give out when you hear Erik cursing and slapping into you a few times more before growing still, subtly grinding against you until he was drained.  

When Erik let’s go of your breasts, you slump over the countertop, completely spent physically and mentally.  Erik pulls out of you, untying your knots as the sweet relief of your hands being free adds to your orgasmic elation.  Your heart and you ass beat rhythmically, coming down from the assault of passion you just endured.

As Erik puts on his pants he says. “Aye, let’s do this again next holiday you ain’t got shit to do.”

“What….why….”  You try to squeak out your question but that proves difficult.

“Erik snaps his fingers.  “Oh, this on some Christmas Carol shit.  You know the ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future?  Kinda like that, but hella not.”

“This...dream?”  You squeak out, preparing to pass out on the counter.  Erik comes out beside you, leaning over.  

“Only if you want it to be.”  He winks, jiggling your ass one last time before heading out.

When you wake up that morning, you sit up on the couch, Netflix still up as you stretch.  You feel your shoulders are sore, figuring you slept wrong as you head to the bathroom.  Sitting on the toilet you feel yourself a little extra wet as you wipe, not entirely sure why.  It wasn’t until you rinsed your hands at the sink, and saw the marks around your wrists that you remembered what happened that one Christmas Eve and how real it may have been, making you smile devilishly.

_“All that I want can't be found, underneath the Christmas tree...”  
_


End file.
